Our Intertwined Destinies
by TheOcean'sFirstDaughter
Summary: Never in my life would I think that the gods were real. I swear would you ever believe that your parents were gods for a second. That your best friends weren't who they actually seemed to be. That your fate was intertwined with theirs? This is the story of how my life pretty much seemed to have fell straight into Tartarus.
1. 1 We Meet Strange Twins at the Park

Hello so I'm Lily. Since ya know the oceans first daughter is to long. Anyways, so story time! Yeah I keep attempting to write a story. So many failed attempts. I'll put a character description on my account thingie ma bobber for my characters on how they look like and looked like in this chapter. Anyways so I need someone to introduce the story! Oh my goodness what about you Andy.

A- But I don't want to.

L- Why'd I model you after me again?

A- Dunno, anyways so I guess I'll just do it so The_Ocean's_First_Daughter doesn't own anyone except me and good ol' Cally

L- Good girl now I'll just turn the page.

* * *

Three children were running around Central Park squealing with delight. They all looked as if they were only seven years old. One girl wore white shorts and a blue hoodie with twin ponytails. The other girl wore an outfit similar to her sibling but in red shorts and a purple hoodie with her hair down reaching her waist. The last child was a boy that wore jeans and a blue shirt. They seemed to be chasing each other but none can be to sure.

"Don't you dare try and tickle me!" Cally screamed at her sibling chasing her.

"I thought we were playing Tazer though!" Andy screamed back at Cally, easily gaining since apparently she was faster than Cally and Percy.

"Yeah!" Percy said "Aren't we?"

"It's not fair when Andy is only ticklish with her feet and Percy knows where I'm the most ticklish at!" Cally said slowing down a bit, getting tired.

"MWAHAHAHA!" Andy laughed maniacally, showing her more insane side" Fear my tickles!"

"Help!" Cally screamed,laughing" somebody!"

In the distance, the trio never noticed two kids around their age eying them with interest. One was a ginger girl with blue eyes. She had jeans, a shirt with a moon on it with a wolf howling, and a silver jacket. The other kid was a blonde boy with blue eyes. He wore jeans with a yellow shirt.

"Diane, do you want to go ask if we can play with them?" the boy asked.

"Why not Fred?" The girl,'Diane', said" It's not like we have better to do"

'Fred' grinned" Race you there"

Diane smirked" You are so on"

The duo ran over to where the two siblings were torturing their sister. The girl was squealing with laughter, tears in her eyes. Her sister was maniacally laughing and had this crazy grin on her face that made her look like a lunatic. Not that she isn't of course but it seemed to make her crazier than normal. Their brother was also at her sister's side, helping her tickle the wits out of their sibling. Don't get me wrong, they are the same age but they all look different. They were all about the same height but their clothes just varied and the way they acted. Andy was crazy when around the people she knew but changed to a more shy attitude when introduced to strangers. She always seemed to treat different friends with different parts of herself, only her family got the chance to see all of her different faces. She favored the colors blue, black, and white and almost always wore it. Cally on the other hand, was more shy but, like Andy, she was always crazy when around her friends. Unlike Andy though, she only had two different sides. She favored red, black, and purple and seemed to always wear it. Percy always was obedient when ordered to do something, unlike Andy who only listens to particular people, and was also a bit crazy like his sisters. He favored blue and only blue mind you.

"Can we join in" Fred asked.

"Ok I'm Andromeda Jackson but just call me Andy" Andy said not looking at them.

"I'm Callisto Jackson but call me Cally" Cally said from her position.

"I'm Perseus Jackson but call me Percy" Percy said.

"Anyways so if you call us by our real names we will beat you up so badly you wouldn't even look human afterwards" Cally said with a deadly undertone.

"Really?" Fred asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You wanna bet on it?" Percy said with an unusually scary glare for a 7 year old.

"No sir" Fred said looking a bit amused.

"Now you must state your name" Andy said now lifting her head up to look at them. She seemed to analyze them, along with her siblings. They were very guarded from random strangers and tended to do this a lot.

"Fred Clark" Fred said.

"Diane Clark, this weirdo's twin" Diane said.

"I feel for you" Andy said, wiping fake tears from her face while putting her hand on Diane's shoulder.

"Hey!" Percy and Cally said" Look who's talking!"

"It's not my fault you can't deal with fabulous" Andy said while flipping her ponytail back dramatically.

"Okay?" Fred said" So can we start now"

"Sure lets split up into families" Percy said.

"Oh my gosh Percy, you said something smart" Andy said.

"Hey that's rude Andy" Percy said putting his palm over his heart" You hurt me right here"

"It's not my fault brother dearest that you have kelp for brains" Andy said, using one of his many nicknames.

"You wound me, Mermaid" Percy said wiping away a fake tear.

"Ok, Seashell and Kelpie, you know I love your arguments but there are guests waiting to play" Cally said sadly.

"Aww ok, but only you told us to, Seaweed" Andy said sadly.

"Ok then lets start I guess?" Fred and Diane said awkwardly.

"Ok!" the triplets responded with matching mischievous grins" Prepare to meet your end!"

"Whelp, nice knowing you little sis" Fred said.

"How many times do I have to tell you!" Diane said while running away from the maniacal triplets" I was born first! I helped mom oh wait don't finish that thought. Someone might hear us"

"I was wondering when you would realize that" Fred said" Now run for your life!"

Poor Fred and Diane never stood a chance. Who did really when triplets whose minds practically work simultaneously were after you? That's right, no one. Eventually Fred and Diane escaped their evil clutches but at the cost of cramps from to much laughing.

"MWAHAHAHA" the triplets laughed maniacally, they were crazy triplets after all what did you expect? Something normal?

"So" Percy said.

"Did" Cally said.

"We" Andy said.

"Win?" the triplets finished together.

The Walker twins just stared at them tiredly. They seemed to have the are-you-serious look going on though so the Jackson triplets definitely won.

"Hey you guys" Diane said" Can we meet your parents because we have to leave soon?"

The triplets all shared a look. They seemed to be communicating with their eyes alone. They seemed to be having a little talk between each other. They seemed to be kind of reaching an agreement. It took some time before any of the triplets said anything.

"Sure" Percy said" We have to leave soon anyways so where's the harm?"

"Come on let's go before it's to late" Andy and Cally whined.

"Fine" Percy said.

They all walked down to where the triplets mother was waiting. Oh yeah, did anyone ever tell you that the triplets have the maturity of an 11 year old most of the time? Well consider yourself notified. There mother seemed to have a weary expression on her face but it also seemed carefree.

"Perseus, Callisto, and Andromeda Jackson" Sally Jackson started scolding" do you know how worried I was when you came out of my line sight?"

"No mama" Percy, Cally, and Andy said with their heads down" we didn't know you couldn't see us"

"Then that's okay" Sally said, her eyes softening. Heaven knows she can't stay angry for to long.

"Now who's your friends?"she said smiling, all anger dissipated.

"Mama this is Fred and Diane Walker" Cally said, introducing the Walker twins to their mom.

"Your so cute, why aren't your parents around?" Sally asked looking at them as if she knows that isn't their real name but won't tell anyone.

"Uh.. we're orphans ma'am" Diane said uncomfortably.

"Well that won't suit such an adorable set of twins like you" Sally said" would you mind if I adopted you?"

"But ma'am, you already have three kids we wouldn't want to be a nuisance" Diane said.

"That's fine sweetheart, I'm holding fine right now so I can probably take care of you guys to" Sally smiled warmly.

"Thank you ma'am" Fred said happily.

"It's nothing, now can we please stop with ma'am and just call me mom?" Sally asked.

"Yes mama" Fred and Diane said happily.

* * *

Ok so how's that for a first chapter! So any ideas on what I'm hinting at? Lets hope there are because I'd hate if there isn't any. I think this is a great first chapter in my opinion. Better than anything I've ever written. My 5th grade story with the Oshawotts and the dolphins and the dolphins house was just strange. Why'd I even write that? It was just strange like I had some pictures for it and a plot and everything. Seriously, I'm a strange kid.

See you next time!

-Lily


	2. 2 The Great Reveal!

Started April 11

Wilhelm Wigworthy- It took me three hours to write that chapter. You know it took a long time to wrote that. Thank you for being my first ever review! I love you!

I'm back and not really better than ever! Yes, that had to be included in the sentence. On Friday I got to see Les Miserables. It's cool. It's more like an opera than a play though. I love the songs. Now all the songs are stuck in my head. I like it! Now then Cally you must do the disclaimers.

C- Would you like some fries with that?

L- Actually I would.

C- Go get it yourself I don't have any. It was a joke anyway.

L- No! You still have to do it though. With the powers bestowed to me as an author I command you to say the disclaimers.

C- No! Eh, ok. So The_Ocean's_First_Daughter doesn't own anyone except me and my sis Andy.

L- Now was it that hard?

C- Actually it was.

L- Omg why did I model you after my friend. -turns page-

* * *

-at the apartment- P.S. they adopted Diane and Fred already

Sally Jackson and her children were opening the door to the apartment. Sally seemed to looked a bit scared when she was opening the door. Diane and Fred were looking at her confused since they didn't think there was anything wrong with this place. Of course, aside from the smell that wafted out the door.

Inside of the apartment they found Gabe in the middle of a poker game. The room was filled with heaps of useless junks. The trash seemed to be up to the kids knees. Diane and Fred seemed to be grossed out but taking it in full swing. Andy, Cally, Percy looked ready to run for the hills.

"Sally! You're home and you've brought company" Gabe said eying the two newcomers.

"They're your new children Gabriel" Sally said nervously.

"You never told me you had other brats" Gabe said meanly to put it plainly.

"Percy, Andy, Cally, Diane, Fred can you please leave this might get a bit hectic" Sally said smiling weakly at them.

Percy, Cally, and Andy headed for their room and looked at Fred and Diane. Cally mouthed at them, are you coming? Fred and Diane looked at them and shook their heads. The trio headed for their rooms since even as seven year olds they knew that things were about to get ugly. The duo turned their attention back to Sally and Gabe who were arguing.

"I am not going to raise these children Sally" Gabe said looking sour, his poker friends leaving the apartment.

"You just need to pay for their daily needs Gabriel" Sally said looking him straight to the eye.

"You are not worthy of the name of an angel" Diane spoke up looking Gabe straight in the eye, startling him and Sally.

"That name should be fit for someone other than you" Fred said.

"Kids don't you think you should follow your siblings?" Sally said weakly. The duo shook their heads.

"We need to do what's right" Diane said.

"I thought gods can't interfere in mortal affairs" Sally said softly.

"We've been told to stay down here for a bit so it's hopefully fine" Fred smiled.

"Now to deal with this insolent man" Diane said, transforming into a older form along with Fred. Gabe was huddled in a corner, scared out of his wits.

"Sally close your eyes please, things are about to get ugly" Diane said.

"Should I go comfort my children" Sally said.

"That would be a better choice" Diane said. Sally moved towards the room that her children resided in.

"Now do you think we should kill him now and ask Uncle H to put him in the Fields of Punishment or torture him and then ask Uncle H to put him in the Fields of Punishment?" Fred asked.

"We could just turn him into a jackalope and ask my hunters to kill him" Diane said.

"That's not a bad idea sis" Fred said staring at Gabe, who was looking at them with wide eyes.

"Please don't do this" Gabe pleaded" I beg of you"

Fred and Diane ignored his desperate pleads. They watched as he slowing transformed into a jackalope. They took great pride in teleporting him away to the Hunters of Artemis with a message that asked them to torture him. They made sure to transform back into their child form. They went to the room that they saw the kids enter. It was filled with cigarettes and a pair of old boots. The definition of filth.

"It's ok now, he's gone" Fred said softly.

"Really?" Percy said with his eyes turning into a calm ocean blue.

"Yes, really" Diane said happily.

"Kiddos, is it ok if I talk with Diane and Fred for a bit?" Sally said.

"Ok" the trio chirped happily, pleased with the fact that they wouldn't get beat anymore.

"Now lets go outside for a bit" Sally said.

"Ok" Diane and Fred said.

They walked back into the living room, Sally mystified that Gabe seemed to be nowhere in sight. You would be to, this isn't something that happens everyday you know. Sally sat them onto the couch and began to speak.

"Artemis, Apollo why did you grace us with your presence?" Sally asked.

"We thought that you were having troubles" Apollo said.

"I kept that man for my kids, how can I protect them now?" Sally asked.

"We can protect them don't worry. We're gods after all" Apollo assured her.

"That's what I'm worried about, what if you guys leave? I can't leave my kids unprotected" Sally said, panicking.

"We'll set up wards around the apartment, we'll make sure that their smell isn't strong enough to attract monsters. We'll give them weapons without them knowing. Make them look like everyday things" Apollo said.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much that means to me" Sally said, tears in her eyes.

"No, you try protecting your kids even if it hurts you" Artemis said.

"Thanks, now I think it's about time for dinner" Sally said.

* * *

Ok so how is this for a story! MWAHAHAHA I can actually write a story. I've never been so proud. I actually got a review. Thank you to that person! I love you so much! Not romantically though! I had to include that.

Ended April 11


End file.
